Experience
2,000XP to reach Level 2 4,500XP to reach Level 3 (Secondaries have about 5,595 XP) (end 8) (Primaries have about 5,431 XP) (end 6) 8,000XP to reach Level 4 (Primaries have about 10,426 XP) (end 8) 12,000XP to reach Level 5 20,000 XP to reach Level 6 32,000 XP to reach Level 7 46,000 XP to reach Level 8 5/14/10 -The Bathhouse Incident. 100 XP (50 to Zidane, 50 to Jack). 5/16/10 -The Dinner. 20 XP (10 to Aleksandr, 10 to Ashiara) 5/24/10 -The Opening Ceremony. 2000 XP (9 Characters River) + 25 XP to Jack (Table jump) - Defeated 10 (Lvl 1/2) Wiz 1 escapes 223XP each character (248 XP for Jack). -Battle At Oleg's. 2700 XP (9 Characters) - Defeated 6 (Lvl 1/2), 1 (Lvl 2-The Fixer), 1 (Lvl 3-Happs Bydon) Bandana Wearing bandit Rog 1 escapes 300 XP each character TOTALS: 523XP each character (548XP for Jack). 6/2/2010 -Adventuring. 19 squares x 25= 475 XP (Exploration- 5 Characters Drun, Sharelle, Jack, Alyssa) + Thawn (2) 1500 XP (total encounter) +100 XP (other traps disarmed) + 400 (spider) +400 (scorpions) + 400 (secret gold cache) + 525 XP leprechaun + 600 XP Bandits = 4400 XP 880 XP each character. Probably not enough to level up to level 2 but nevertheless the 5 characters above level up to lvl 2. 6/10/2010 XP for Main Characters (split equally) Drun, Jack, Morgan, Sharelle/Omae 5 805 XP each -Exploration. 45 squares x 25 = 1125 XP -Giant Eagle: 1,200 + 250 bonus for mounting = 1450 XP -Wolves. 900 XP -Frogs. 300 XP -Discoveries and Interactions. 250 XP = 4025/5 = 805 XP XP for Secondary Characters (split equally) Ashiara, Bromin, Drake, Hirol, Jang 5 = 450 XP each -Getting Anando the Gnome to Join. 1000 XP -Building Improvements. 1000 XP -Cleaning Basement and Meeting People. 250 XP =2250/5 = 450 XP each (Notes: 50 extra XP to Sharelle/Omae for blocking Quelk Surtova.) 6/17/2010 XP for Main Characters (split equally) 5 995 XP each =4,975/5 = 995 XP each -Wolves (1,200 XP) -Story Bonus for Wolves (1,600 XP) -Bear (1,000 XP) Breeg's House (500 XP) Catfish (50 XP) Tree (50 XP) Losmun's Quest (100 XP) XP for Secondary Characters (split equally) 5 965 XP each (Notes: 50 extra XP to Jang for Achievement: Mephit Mauler.) =4,800 XP/5 = 965 XP each Well 1,500 XP Bunk Beds 300 XP Clay 500 XP Stables 100 XP Mephits 2,400 XP Mephit Hide 100 XP 6/25/2010 =8580 XP (858 XP) Faeries 1,800 XP Hexes 180 XP Quarry 200 XP Tree 100 XP Komodos 2,800 XP Bandits 3,400 XP 6/28/2010 =6850/5 (1370 XP) Exploration 350 XP Mr. Biggs 2,000 XP Couladin 500 XP Indentured 500 XP Reward Bandits 2,000 XP Kennel 100 XP Kid Bandit 50 XP Gardening 100 XP Kobold Radishes 250 XP Davik 400 XP Kobolds Mine 600 XP 7/28/2010 =11,700 XP Jack (500 for his achievement) Sharell (200 for negotiation with Nughrah the Druid) 600 XP Goodberries 300 XP Exploration 2200 XP Zombies 1000 XP Bandits 800 XP Auchs 1000 XP Dovan 600 XP Bandits 600 XP Bandits 2400 XP Stag Lord 1000 XP Owlbear 800 XP Akiros 1200 XP Nugrah -- Note self, before add experience for each person, all have 130 XP less than estimated above b/c of a miscalculation of # of PCs for the last round. Additionally, all have 300 additional less due to previous miscalculations of # of PCs. Total= 430 less X 10 characters= 4300 XP to be absorbed. Category:Player Characters Category:Adventure